Stanley
Stanley was a character in Cars, Cars 2 ''and Cars 3. He was the husband of Lizzie. Official Bio "The statue of Stanley marks the very spot where Radiator Springs was founded. As he was traveling west searching for a place to settle and make his fortune, Stanley stumbled upon a natural spring coming up from the earth. He stopped to fill his radiator and never left. Soon afterward Stanley met Lizzie, the love of his life, and together they founded Radiator Springs, which soon became a legendary resting spot for travelers making their way across Route 66.""Cars Finder" (supplementary material on Blu Ray Disc release of ''Cars). 2007. Blu Ray Disc. Walt Disney Home Entertainment, 2007. ''Cars'' In Cars, Stanley is the departed patriarch of Radiator Springs and the deceased husband of Lizzie, depicted in the form of a bronze statue that stands at the end of Main Street in front of the Town courthouse. When Lightning McQueen accidentally wrecks Radiator Springs, he gets Stanley's statue caught in barbed wire and rips him off his pedestal. McQueen then tries to run, dragging the statue through the road, completely destroying it. The statue then gets caught in telephone wires, and gets pulled back trapping McQueen while landing back in his original spot. The statue appears to be black, with water coming out from the pedestal. ''Cars 2'' At the end of Cars 2, Mater passed the statue with his rockets, causing the statue to spin around, but it landed on its original spot. ''Time Travel Mater'' Stanley appears in Time Travel Mater. This was the first time where Stanley had a role of being alive and having a voice. Mater became a time machine and met Stanley in 1909. Stanley asked Mater if he would like a radiator cap, but Mater said no, so Stanley went to go find more customers. Mater realizes that if he does that, there won't be a Radiator Springs! When Mater came back with Lightning McQueen, he removed his cap and called Stanley that there was a car who needed a cap, so Stanley came and gave Lightning a cap. Some other cars came, asking for caps. Stanley gave those cars caps and offered them to drink at the spring. Mater told Stanley to built a town "right next to this here radiator spring." Stanley decided to do that, and even name the town Radiator Springs. In 1923, Lizzie comes and breaks down, so Mater gave her a tow. There, Lizzie seemed to be falling in love with Lightning, but she told Lightning to get out of the way, so that she could get to Stanley. Lightning introduced them to each other. Then Stanley helped Lizzie get a radiator cap. A few years later, Lizzie and Stanley got married. Trivia *A vehicle similar to Stanley is featured in the Pixar short Boundin'. *Stanley resembles a steam car made by the Stanley Motor Carriage Company, the Stanley Steamer. *Stanley is seen in a painting in the Radiator Springs Courthouse & Fire Department. *Stanley would have appeared alive in an unmade Mater's Tall Tales episode, Backwards to the Forwards. * In Time Travel Mater, it is shown that Stanley's license plate said SIOI. *Even after his death, Stanley was able to save Radiator Springs by McQueen ripping up the road with his statue, which ultimately led to the town being put back on the map. Gallery Pixar Post - Radiator Springs 500 and a Half 03.png|Lightning dressed as Stanley 41T7Oj2dCsL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Red and Stanley die-cast Stanley-755x755.jpg|Stanley at Disneyland Disney-Cars-Stanley.jpg|Stanley Cars-stanley-statue-zoom-out.jpg References fr:Stanley Category:Shorts Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Cars Toons Characters